1. Field of the Invention
Providing a means for retrieving dropped soap in a shower or bath environment is an important consideration for people who are infirmed, are unable to bend down and pick up the soap, and for people who do not want to get their hair wet for example and find that the soap is directly in the water spray. To this end, the prior art is remarkably silent on providing relief for these people.
Prior art of which applicant is aware includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,675,022 to Creegan, U.S. 1,927,350 to Schopp, U.S. 2,707,651 to Ott, U.S. 2,895,363 to Cox, 3,010,500 to Jordan and U.S. 3,106,419 to Estwing. None of these references provides a means by which dropped soap can not only be retrieved but also ensure that the soap residing within this receptor according to the present invention will not get soft or stuck in the receptor by virtue of the drainage holes.